


What if? The Unusual Unbiological Child of a Shadowhunter and Worlock

by MySecretIndulgences



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretIndulgences/pseuds/MySecretIndulgences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Magnus and Alec had a kid, they’d adopt. But it wouldn’t happen under normal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if? The Unusual Unbiological Child of a Shadowhunter and Worlock

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, so I hope its accepted! >.

If Magnus and Alec had a kid, they’d adopt. But it wouldn’t happen under normal circumstances. A year or two after they get married, which would be a fabulous wedding with both men in devilish suits but with a surprisingly small guest list, Alec would get a call at the Institute about an attack that was happening and would go to answer it. He’d go, forgetting to tell Magnus in his rush, and when Magnus hears he’d be furious but go after his husband, just in case.

               When he’d get there, most of the attackers would already be dead or have fled, and the other shadowhunters that had gone with Alec when the call came out would dispatch the rest as he arrived. Alec would be sitting on the ground with a little kid, no more than six or seven years old, in his lap. The kid would have its hands over her eyes with some tears leaking out – but not many. She’d already be a strong kid. As Magnus would approach with concern eating at his belly, Alec would finally look up from the kid and stop whispering to it to shoot Magnus a relieved but worried expression.

               They wouldn’t have to say anything to each other, or not much. Magnus would already know what would have happened – the kid had the Sight, and so a group of fae less pleasant than most had tried to take out her eyes, which was when Alec and the other far arrived.

               Together Magnus and Alec would convince the kid to remove her hands from her eyes, and Magnus would feel part of his heart break as the kid finally cried in earnest when it opened its ruined eyelids but saw only blackness.

               After little debate all the shadowhunters, Magnus, and the child would go to the institute, where Magnus would spend hours successfully hearing her eyes. By then, they’d both think the same thing; this child was theirs. It’d take battle of yelling, quiet commands and gnashing of teeth to convince others, like the child’s parent and other shadowhunters to accept it, but they would.

               Any parent that would let such a special little kid wander around on their own in this age wouldn’t deserve her, wouldn’t care for her properly, and eventually they convinced everyone else of the fact. Whenever anyone saw either or both or the new fathers with her however, saw the tender love and fierce protectiveness, they would accept that the child was theirs now.

               For her part, the child would love growing up in the wonder of the Institute and the home that Magnus and Alec, and then she too shared. All her short life up till then she would have seen sights both wonderful and horrible, and she would finally be with those who would understand and accept that.


End file.
